Rukia's Diary
by Lunatasha
Summary: It started off when Rukia's teacher set a mini diary project. But then things get interesting. What has Ichigo written and what are Rukia's true feelings? IchiRuki with HitsuKarin and possibly IshiHime.
1. It All Started Of As Homework

**Hey guys! Yep it's another IchiRuki. I would be writing my UlquiHime if I didn't have an attack of the plots. So here you go. Rukia's slightly OOC but if you don't like it, well don't read this story. It's also got HitsuKarin mixed in as well. And might hint or include IshiHime. I'm not sure yet. But hey this is the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It Started Off As Homework

_Diary Entry 1: 7__th__ of January_

Well, this as you can see is a diary entry. My sensei gave us this for homework, to write a diary over the weekend. Why? I have no fucking clue. It's a damn good thing that she should we could put whatever we wanted in these diary entries because it's supposed to be 'us'. If I wrote everything that will happen to me this weekend I'd probably have to kill her…I have my reasons. And it's not just the obvious reason either.

Yeah so I guess I'm supposed to put what actually happened to me today huh? Hmm, the usual homework, arguing with Ichigo and my er…other business. I know full well what I mean. Tell you what sensei. You want me to do more interesting stuff? Give us less homework!! **Over and out.**

Fortunately NOT yours,

Rukia Kuchiki.

_Diary Entry 2: 8__th__ of January_

You better be happy sensei, I actually stuck to what I was supposed to do and wrote both diary entries. Well writing, er, oh you know what I mean. Even though I thought this was really stupid as first it's kinda intrigued me. Especially as Ichigo said there was a snowball's chance in hell that he was gonna give his diary entry in. He said he was gonna just quickly show her and be done with it. That she isn't gonna read it in a million years. Just what HAVE you been writing Ichigo? I so gotta find out. But he seems to pop out of no where when I get any where near the draw he keeps his notebook in. And I thought he was bad at sensing me. But I have to find out what's in that thing. I've spent all day trying to get to that notebook. And the result: NOTHING. God damn it I NEED to read those diary entry. So yeah, that's pretty much all I did today.

Still trying to read those entries,

Rukia Kuchiki.

_Dairy Entry 1(New book: 9__th__ January_

The whole homework diary ordeal made me realize that diaries aren't all bad. So I'm gonna give it a try. I mean this way I can say, well write, what I want and what I actually feel like. Because in all honesty the whole tough exterior thing is just for show. That really isn't me. But considering what I do for a living you kinda have to have that attitude. I still haven't managed to read the entries yet. But Ichigo threatened to shred it if I didn't stop trying. So I'm just gonna try again after a couple days :D Oh that reminds me. Guess what! My birthday's in 5 days! It's my 147th. Sounds kinda weird really. Especially as I'm living in the human world. Which I've finally understood all the customs of! I just don't see the point of some of them.

Yeesh, today was eventful. Karin came home a lot later than usual (about an hour and a half) and her dad's reaction was interesting to say the list. It started off when Yuzu first saw her and kept on asking why she was so late. Then their dad came into the room. He started ranting on about how she's reaching that certain age. Then Yuzu got all confused because they're the same age. I knew full well what he was on about. So my first reaction is to head out of the room. (Just after Ichigo. I think he knew as well.) But then Isshin asks ME to talk to her about boys. ME. Why the hell should I talk to her? I hardly know about boys myself! They never teach you anything like this in Soul Society. So what do I do? I ask Ichigo about it. He just went red and stayed silent. He chooses NOW to go all cute and sensitive! Oh and to clarify I did write cute. Because quite frankly it did make him look cute. So I went down to the shop and asked Yoruichi.

It turns out Ichigo is an odd one out. Apparently they're all hormonal and stuff and would jump at the chance to see a girl naked. And then she called me cute because I didn't know and it made me cuter than Ichigo. Then I asked her what made Ichigo cute. It was him blushing again for pretty much the same reason. But I'm not going into details as the description would be better if it was: Yoruichi tormented Ichigo with her body. I'm not going further than that. You know what's weird though? I was really bothered that she did that to Ichigo. I don't know why, it just did. Before anyone gets any ideas it's NOT that I would want to swap places with Yoruichi! I have no where near enough confidence for that. Why the hell am I even thinking about this! Let alone writing it down. Mental Note: Never let Ichigo see this. Ever.

Anyway back to my original point. So after Isshin kept on begging me I finally gave in and decided to talk to Karin. I thought boys wouldn't even come up when I asked her why she was so late. You know what I'll just put the conversation in here:

**Me:** Karin, how come you were so late today?

**Karin:** Man, why is everybody on my case about that!?

**Me:** We're just worried. Rather your father is and he pretty much forced me to talk to you.

**Karin: **He would.

**Me: **Could be worse. He really wanted me to talk to you about boys. Going on about how you were reaching that certain age…

And then she BLUSHED. People only blush if they're embarrassed which usually signals that something/someone was right. Which would mean that Karin was out with a boy. KARIN. Of all people. Who would she be out with anyway? Mind you I shouldn't get so worked up. After all look at what people think about me and Ichigo. I know a certain someone who thinks we sleep together. Yeah because that'll certainly happen. NOT. But still it would be useful to know who this boy is. Especially as I saw her walking with Captain Hitsugaya the other day. If it IS Captain Hitsugaya we have ourselves some serious trouble. Captain Hitsugaya could be stripped of his captaincy.(Is that a word?) And that's if Ichigo hadn't killed him first. I swear he has this older brother protective syndrome thing. That would explain A LOT. But thinking about it, it does make sense if it was Captain Hitsugaya. I mean come on; it's obvious he has a soft spot for her. After all he helped her soccer game that one time (Karin told me) even though she wasn't that badly injured. By the time he had got there she was happily walking again and she had gotten used to the pain. I honestly don't think he would do that for Rangiku, especially as it's something so trivial.

Wow, long pargraph or whatever they're called. Long diary entry for that matter. I'm gonna get through this notebook quickly. Maybe I can persuade Ichigo to get me some more for my birthday. That's a point, is he actually getting me something? He'd better. Or I'll kick his ass into next week. Weirdly, there were no hollows again today. I think something's going on. I'll have to go round Urahara's. Ok so things I'm gonna do tomorrow:

Go to school

Go round to Urahara's

Try reading those entries again (I can't help myself!)

Hmm, I've just realised something. Is there actually any point me going to school any more? Ichigo has the substitute badge thing. Maybe I should just stop going. Although then I wouldn't see Orihime, Tatsuki and everyone else that much. Plus, it is fun at times. Oh hell with it I'm happy with everything as it is. Well possibly not everything. But more on that tomorrow, I'm tired.

About to collapse from exhaustion,

Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

**There you go. Can anyone guess what Ichigo's written in that diary? Go on and guess I dare you. I can't promise on daily updates as school is hell at the moment. But reviews might help :D**


	2. Second Reactions

**Chapter 2!! I got so many more visitors and reviews than my other stories' first chapters and that I can't help writing this story and I updated quickly! I love this story! I personally think it's my best. Anyway quick IMPORTANT thing. Thank you to all the people who visited this story. And thank you lazyguy90, tah2, Konoha's White Fangfor reveiwing. And good job and more thanks to Garret-Is-Mine and rukia death kuchiki. One of them gave me an idea to put in this story and the other guessed what was in the diary entry.**

**SPECIAL NOTE: If anyone really wants me to put something in the story feel free to ask me and I'll consider it. I think it's better to involve the guys reading it after all.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Second Reactions

_Diary Entry 3: 9__th__ January_

OH MY FUCKING GOD. I managed to reach those diaries!!! Well, me and Karin anyway. Long story. But of course, I'm going to tell you anyway. I and Karin came to an agreement. She helps me get the diary and, well you probably don't wanna know what she wanted in return so you know. Anyways I read it which leads to my OH MY FUCKING GOD and the start of this entry. Look I copied it up for my own reasons, or in other words:

To prove my point.

For future references.

And of course, BLACKMAIL!

Anyway here's what I read:

**Day 1**

**Yeah so I'm supposed to write this stupid diary. Isn't it only GIRLS who write diary entries? Men, if they're gonna do anything like this we write in a journal. Not a diary. Oh well, I have to live with it coz you, YES YOU SENSEI made us. Yeesh I mean I had to explain to Rukia what a diary actually is. She's so clueless it's cute. Seriously you explain something to her that she finds interesting she seems to always cock her head to the side with wide eyes as if she's thinking it through. Although the cutest time was when she was sitting on my bed and she asked me about the poster above my bed. I had to explain to her the whole music idea. Then afterwards she cocked her head to the side and just sat there, staring at the poster for like 10 minutes. So like I said, she's so clueless it's cute. Now all I need to do is make sure she never reads this. Either that or I burn this. I'm not sure which.**

Just a note I'd like to make here. ME!? CUTE!? Wait forget that. CLUELESS!? But anyway I read on to what might have been the most shocking part.

**Day 2**

**Man, that little midget that's sleeping in my closet is possibly the most awkward woman on the planet. She's cute, she can be understanding, she knows what she's doing, she kicks ass but she can be so annoying sometimes.**

Just another note: Well I never knew he thought of me so highly considering how we always fight.

**She's been trying to read my diary entry all day. Wait no, not diary entry, journal. Diaries are for girls. Except for those ones you get at places like bookstores with the year on that you write what you're plans are. Hey, why are they even called diaries? Shouldn't they be called planners? Stupid people. They surround me…In the form of Keigo. No, there's a lot more stupid people in the world. And unfortunately Rukia doesn't come under them. One less thing I have against her in an argument. I hardly have anything against her anymore now that I know her so well. There's the fact that she's small and clueless but that's it. It's like the point I made yesterday, she knows what she's doing. But I probably shouldn't complain, after all I love her just the way she is.**

OH MY FUCKING GOD. OH MY FUCKING GOD. OH MY FUCKING GOD. OH MY FUCKING GOD. OH MY FUCKING GOD. OH M- Do I really have to continue? I'm sure you get the idea. He wrote and I quote (Hey what do you know, I'm a poet and I didn't know it! :D) : 'But I probably shouldn't complain, after all I **LOVE**her just the way she is.

Did he really put that!?!? Ok fine I might be overreacting. After all he might mean like I sister. Or an-OH WHO THE FUCK AM I KIDDING!?!?!? WE WROTE **LOVE** DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! What am I supposed to do? I NEED HELP!!!!! I always thought of Ichigo as another big brother but now I'm not so sure. I've never considered it before and now that I am well, I just don't know…

Confuzzled (Best word ever) and needing help,

Rukia Kuchiki.

_Diary Entry 4: 10__th__ of January_

OH MY FUCKING GOD. Oh would you look at that, that's the second time in a row that I've started off an entry like that. Anyway back to my OH MY FUCKING GOD point. I've been thinking about all day and Karin searched it for me (The word 'love' that is anyway. Luckily she didn't ask any questions. But I have a feeling she read those entries without me realising. She has a dark gift when it comes to devious cunning like that.) So I've read an article off Wikipedia (How cool is that name! It sounds funny) and I've been thinking about it all day and guess what? Yep, apparently I like him back. Well no, not like, LOVE. So I repeat from last entry: I NEED HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hmm, I really didn't put enough ! there. (Sorry I have no idea what they're called.) What do I do? You always see this kinda thing I've seen in those moving picture things that we (When I say we I mean generally the girls in my class) seem to always go watch. Except either there's another guy who's after the girl so the main male character gets motivated to get the girl which (as far as I'm aware) doesn't apply here. Or things just fall into place and they end up having sex right where they are. (And one thing I've noticed is when that does happen they're always in a closed off room. How does that work every single time? There's no way that every get together is in a closed off room. What if it was in the middle of the street huh? WHAT THEN!? You see, that just proves my point that the moving pictures a lot easier than life. You always see that but it almost NEVER happens that way.

I would ask someone if you know, well obvious reasons.

If it somehow got to Soul Society Ichigo will be no more by the hands of Byakuya. And that's honestly no joke.

Any girl I can think of would just call me cute or just wouldn't answer.

GRRR. I'm not in the best of moods. I hate not knowing what to do. If I asked Ichigo what he truly meant then he would know that I read the entries and he'd get really mad at me. Sure I act like I don't care, but I hate it when we seriously fight and then don't talk for hours. It makes me feel lonely. Sure I can talk to Karin and other people but it doesn't feel the same. They don't have the same effect as Ichigo. He doesn't know it but it's only him who makes me feel better. No one else has been able to make me feel better. Not as much as Ichigo at any rate. YOU SEE!?!? Doesn't that just prove I'm in love with him!? I don't even want to be. As if I hadn't got enough of a criminal record as it is. But falling for a human! Well, half-human. Maybe I should just jump off a cliff. Oh that's right. It probably wouldn't work, depending on the height of the cliff. Considering what I've been through and the pain I've endured, I honestly feel like I can survive a fall like that. That's how I'm gonna die now, I bet you. Not in battle or anything, but death by falling. So dignified.

There actually was a hollow today as well. Chasing this young girl. Poor thing would've died of fright if the hollow didn't get her. Luckily she happily accepted the idea of going to Soul Society. My guess is that wasn't the first hollow she's seen.

Holy crap it's 1 in the morning. School could be interesting. But I don't feel tired. I feel nervous. Apparently that's one of the signs of being in love. You can't sleep and you're constantly worried because what if they person you loved came any second? I can see where that's coming from considering I'm wearing a cami top and shorts. But somehow I don't see how Ichigo could come any second when he's fast asleep while I'm on the roof. It's a damn good thing its summer or I would've frozen to death by now. Just because I'm in a gigai doesn't mean I'm weather-proof. Although it could be potentially funny to see Ichigo's reaction. Oh. I've just realised why Yoruichi does it. Can't say I blame her… :D

Speak of the devil. (And I don't mean Yoruichi by the way.) Ichigo's woken up. Somehow I've learned to sense his reiatsu and how much of from pretty much any where. I think that proves I spend way too much time with him. As if I care. OH CRAP.

Sorry about that. It's half an hour later now. My phone was ringing, and where was my phone? In Ichigo's room. I'd like to remind you that I'm wearing a cami top and shorts. Ichigo's face was**hilarious**. But yeah that commotions over now and I'm back on the roof. After Ichigo expressed his feelings about me sitting on the roof at night when it's pretty dark out there. He was really worried going on about how I could slip. I made the point about how I'm in a gigai but that didn't stop him. He went on about just because I'm in a gigai doesn't mean I couldn't feel pain. Since when was he so worried about me anyway? Even if he does (possibly) love me. I think only Byakuya gets worried about me but a, he doesn't show it and b, he's my adoptive brother. He doesn't count. Ichigo still isn't asleep and I need to sleep. I wonder if I can get a second reaction out of him. :D I can definitely see why Yoruichi does this. Except I'm not gonna go so far as stripping in front of Ichigo. I've been through tons of shit through my life but THAT would be scary.

Hoping to get a second reaction and will inform you tomorrow about it,

Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

**Wow I think that's the longest chapter I've written before. Anyway I know people always go you 'if you review then I'll update quicker' and this story is no exception lol. No, you don't have to but it did encourage me. Anyway thanks again people!**


	3. Stealing Ichigo's Duvet

**Chapter 3 people!! Thank you for reviewing 1blackcat, Garret-Is-Mine**, **unknown, zangestuand thank you SpiltToInfinity for pointing out my mistake. (Which I'll never get round to fixing so I'm saying sorry about it and leaving it as that.) Oh and one thing I fogort to mention at the start of this story, if you think Rukia's slightly OOC, then a) You're probably right and b) I don't care so screw you!**

**Nah, I'm kidding I love you all, now chapter 3!!!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stealing Ichigo's Duvet…

_Diary Entry 5: 11__th__ January_

WHOO!! My birthday's tomorrow!! And I'm still gonna kick Ichigo's ass into next week if he doesn't get me something! :D I bet you're wondering what happened last night. Well, early morning, VERY early morning. :D :D :D I managed to get a second reaction out of him!! It was funny. His face seemed to scream "OH SHIT NOT AGAIN" If you can imagine it and you're laughing now times it by about 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 and then you might be somewhere near how funny it was. It turns out it was Renji calling about how he was coming to the human world for my birthday! He said Byakuya couldn't but he can get really busy, so I don't mind too much. Especially as Renji said he was bringing not only his but Byakuya's present with him! You would've thought after having 146 of the bloody things your 147th birthday wouldn't mean much. But oh well, you think this is bad? You should me at Christmas. Just ask Renji.

And also Renji told me to try to avoid Rangiku at all costs. Apparently she's planning a birthday party, which would (obviously as it's her) revolve around sake. So yeah, if I see Rangiku…RUN LIKE CRAZY!!!! Yeah because I don't do enough of that as it is. Oh well, keeps my gigai in shape and it becomes useful when hollows come. Oh wait, wait, wait WHOO!!! It's now officially my birthday. Hmm, I seem to be making staying up late a habit. It's certainly not one of the best ones…But it's not like I've been sleep deprived before. Hold on a minute. Someone's moving out there.

It was Ichigo! He was wrapping up what I'm suspecting to be my present. But come on, who else is he gonna get a chappy plushie for!? So yeah that means I'm getting a chappy plushie!!! It's so cute!!! And to think Ichigo's going through the trouble of wrapping it up and everything! It's so sweet! Anyway I could do with getting some sleep.

Excited about tomorrow,

Rukia Kuchiki.

_Diary Entry 6: 12__th__ January_

BEST BIRTHDAY EVER. Ichigo's chappy plushie looked even better in the light of day. He got Uryu to embroid my name into it as well! It's so cute!! Renji got me tons of phone accessories to go with the new phone Byakuya got me, Orihime gave me this really pretty dress, Uryu got me a series of books (I've been reading the first one and it is very interesting, it's the 'Harry Potter series' I recommend it to anyone.) Chad got me chocolate bunnies, (I thought you only got those at Easter?) and Rangiku got me about 2 bags of clothes. I really won't need half of them. Ichigo says we can take them back in exchange for money and get me something I'll find use for so I guess that's ok. All together not a bad birthday at all.

But Ichigo's present was the best by far. I mean come on! A chappy plushie with my name on it! BEST PRESENT EVER. :D But seriously, just looking at the present you can tell we know each other way too well. We seem to be able to figure out exactly what's wrong with each other, we know exactly what do get each other for birthdays and Christmas and stuff, it's like we were made to know each other. Or as Orihime puts it, soul mates. Well, we ARE souls… :D

Apparently the whole Rangiku sake party thing pretty much blew up…literally. According to Renji she was planning to hold it in the 10th squad's head quarters. When you've got Hitsugaya as a captain that's a VERY, VERY BAD IDEA. Unless he got to dance with Karin without being killed by Ichigo… (For the record I didn't write ANYTHING. Agreed? Good. :D) It's so obvious though!! If Hitsugaya's not careful Rangiku's gonna start playing match maker. Then he'll be begging to do as previous mentioned…You know how Rangiku gets…Unfortunately…

Anyway it's 4 in the afternoon!!! You should be proud of me!! It's not the very early morning! Yeah everyone's left now, because they had other stuff to do. So it's just me and Ichigo. And he's busy doing homework…We get way too much of that crap. Oh I forgot to mention that Yuzu got me this necklace, and Karin said that her gift was in Ichigo's diary entry…strange girl… She says I'll probably understand soon but I don't see that happening. She just said drop enough hints around Ichigo and you'll understand. WHAT THE FUCK!?!? This just justifies what I said/wrote previously. Or in other words '…strange girl…' Oh well, we're all different in our special way…It just so happens that her way is saying things only she understands and constantly wearing trainers…

Man I seem to be using a lot … today for no apparent reason. Just like this pargraph is pointless…As if I care.

GRRR. It's now about an hour later. And we've discovered where all the hollows went. They somehow managed to build up a group of about 25 to be unleashed, of course, on my birthday. Couldn't have been yesterday could it? God forbid. One of those stupid fucking things bit me as well. There were too many of the fucking things. Ichigo couldn't really go Bankai either because we're trying to save reiatsu for the arrancar for whenever they come. But anyway back to my whole being bitten thing. I was bitten on the leg so currently it's insanely hard for me to walk…in other words…BLOODY IMPOSSIBLE. Because of course, one managed to bite me in my gigai on my birthday…there's some sick God out there wetting themselves with laughter…And mark my words I will kill them at one point. Especially as Urahara has no gigai to spare at the moment and Ichigo has had to carry me everywhere!! It's damn insulting!! Having to be carried around by a half human!! A half human that pretty much blew up half of Soul Society to save me…OK so it's not insulting, most Shinigami would probably consider it an honour to be cared about enough for Ichigo Kurosaki to carry them. Well back off bitches he's mine!! :D He just doesn't know it yet…

In a shitload of pain because the so called 'pain killers' aren't working,

Rukia Kuchiki.

_Diary Entry 7: 13__th__ January_

Every one was going on about something was bound to go wrong because it's Friday the 13th. Why is everybody in this damn world so stupidly superstitious? Ah well, there are some things in life which you never figure out. But anyway, miraculously they were right. All of those fucking hollow have got it out for me. They wait until my birthday and then the day after when my leg is still fucking killing me. So yeah I had a good day. And if you hadn't picked up the sarcasm in that sentence you need to be slapped, or killed, not sure which…

Ugh, everyone here (naming Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu but NOT Karin, because…she really wouldn't…) keeps calling me cute because of the whole chappy plushie thing. Just because it was my favourite present and I sit there doing homework with it on my lap doesn't mean I'm cute! Ok I just read that sentence and I may be SLIGHTLY giving the impression that I'm cute. WHICH I'M NOT BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING. Ok well I don't mind Ichigo calling me cute, it's Isshin mostly. Yuzu thinks most things like that are cute, that's her personality. Ichigo, well…it's Ichigo… But Isshin has no right. YOU HEAR ME!!! NO RIGHT AT ALL!!!!! :D Sorry I've been eating tons of the chocolate I got…So expect tons of capitals. I've never been hyper before…It's fun!! *MANICAL LAUGHS ECHOES THE ROOM* Wow I really have lost it. Well, did I have it to begin with? What is it anyway? Oh right I know, sanity. Yeah, I never had it. :D But that's what makes it so darn fun!

What WAS I talking about before? I have no idea and I can't be bothered to go back and read it. Yeesh, it's cold. And that'll be why. Damn window's open and I'm wearing that cami top and shorts again. Generally I think they've become my night clothes. Oh well, easier to torment Ichigo! Even if it is cold. And to close the window would mean climbing over Ichigo, something I'm not gonna do any time soon. Not wearing THIS at any rate. If he woke up at just the right time he'd be able to see right up my top, so yeah that's not gonna happen. I'm just gonna freeze to death instead. Why isn't Ichigo so damn cold? He has the duvet. Anybody reckon he'll wake up if I nick it? Oh I don't care, I'm wearing less clothes than him at this point.

Plotting on how to nick Ichigo's duvet,

Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

**Hmm...MENTAL NOTE: Never give Rukia too much chocolate...EVER. Hopefully I'll update soon, we'll see how things go.**


	4. Falling Asleep On Ichigo

**Hey people!!! Here's chapter 4 at last!!!Yeah, I know it's really late, but you are gonna have to forgive me. I had a servere case of the flu, then Xmas and new year happened, and it's only now I've been able to write AND get access to a computer. I know I usually thank all the reviewers and stuff, and I'll start doing thta again next update, but I'm just really, really tired. You guys know who you are. And to make up for the really late update, I decided to get a move on with it being IchiRuki. But there should be a couple more chapters yet, and if failing that, I have an idea for a sequal.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Falling Asleep On Ichigo

_Diary Entry 8: 14__th__ January_

Well last night (early this morning/whatever you want to fucking call it) was interesting. VERY interesting. Ichigo woke up when I was trying to take his duvet…and let's face it you'll never guess what happened. You're a book. And if I didn't see it coming, how the fuck would you? Anyway I'll put it in the usual form because in all honesty I don't think I'm forgetting it any time soon…

**Ichigo: **What ARE you doing?

**Me: **Urm…Collecting duvets?

**Ichigo: **_*Raises eyebrow* _Oh really? I wasn't aware you had such an interest.

**Me: **Well…You'd be surprised.

**Ichigo: **_*Starts to smirk _(Because he would…)_* _Were you cold?

**Me: **That's none of YOUR business!

**Ichigo: **If it isn't mine, then whose is it?

**Me: **Er…Well, it, I…I have no idea.

**Ichigo: **Thought as much.

**Me: **_*Obviously annoyed _(Who wouldn't be?)_* _And what's THAT supposed to mean!?

**Ichigo: **Wha? I didn't mean it like that you moron!

**Me: **Moron!?!?

**Ichigo: **Wha? Oh, STOP DOING THAT.

**Me: **Doing what, may I ask?

**Ichigo: **You know full well midget.

**Me: **Oh, so you're calling me midget now as well!

**Ichigo: **But, you, ARGH. Stop turning the tables on me like that all the time!

**Me: **But it's so darn fun!!

**Ichigo: **So not only are you obsessed with rabbits, but you take amusement at my expense.

**Me: **Er…Yep! Exactly!!

**Ichigo: **_*Raises eyebrow yet again.* _Alright that's it. YOU. Come here midget!

He got out of his bed and started to chase me around the room!! I have to admit though, it was fun. After about ten minutes he caught me though. And of course, because he can, he picks me up hangs me over his shoulder walks over to the bed and practically throws me onto it! It's a damn good thing it's Sunday today, because I'm really tired, I'm gonna end of falling asleep on Ichigo. Yeah, I'm kinda leaning on him right now. He was reading this when I was writing the whole duvet thing (Which I will get back to in a second) and laughing. A lot of things happened last night…

After he threw me on the bed he got the duvet and sat down next to me. (We were leaning on the wall.) And he wrapped the duvet around the pair of us. Admittedly it warmed me up pretty fast, but that's' a somewhat intimate way of doing it, no? But I was freezing so I didn't complain. Then apparently I fell asleep on him. And then he found my diary…What did he do? He read it of course. But he didn't go all embarrassed and all the usual stuff. He just asked me whether I really like him. That was awkward…But we probably needed it. We spent about 20 minutes talking about exactly how we feel about each other. And we decided…wait for it…that we'd give the whole us as a couple thing a go!! So technically we're dating or whatever you foolish humans call it. I really don't care. All I know is Ichigo is MINE. He's mine now and I've been pretty much grinning about it for the whole day. Ichigo said it makes me seem really cute so I don't care. And for those who will complain that I was moaning about how everyone was calling me cute, I DON'T CARE. Ichigo can call me cute. He officially has permission from now on. :D

So yeah, right now I'm leaning on him, writing this. And he's reading, and laughing at the whole Ichigo can call me cute thing. But that is pretty funny, now that I'm reading it. It's like 8 in the evening/night/stupid technical terms that I don't actually know. We're in Ichigo's room watching his T.V. This, I swear, is pretty useless. You just sit around watching crap. Well, I say crap, meaning most of it. 'Heroes' looks kinda cool, and 'The Simpsons' is kinda funny. But that's about it. Well I haven't exactly watched everything so you know. Generally Ichigo and I are amusing ourselves better with this diary. He's read the whole entry so far now. And he's saying it's not a bad thing for me to fall asleep on him again. :D :D :D Yeah, he smiled like an idiot when he saw those smiley faces. Makes you wonder about exactly what he wants…

_Diary Entry 9: 15__th__ January_

Wow, I actually ended up falling asleep on Ichigo. Oh well! But yeesh, today has been tiring. I've come to the conclusion that I hate Mondays. But I'm screwed. Sensei gave us a computer project…well do I have to go further? I can't use the computers at Soul Society, let alone the ones here!! Ichigo says it's simple and he'll teach me but I'm not convinced. Especially when he said it might take me longer because I don't know where the letters on the keyboard are off by heart. WTF!? What the hell does that mean? So back to my point of…I'M SCREWED. How the fuck am I supposed to do this project? I can't say I've never been on a computer because that hardly applies to anyone these days. Except for Orihime, but everyone knows she not the best when it comes to technology. I'm still surprised she's the 3rd smartest in the school. (Or whatever it is.) No offence to her of course. Well, the fact that Ichigo managed to get up to 28(?) is more surprising. XD

But, at any rate, I'm really tired. I have no idea how these humans do it. I swear it's worse than the academy!! And THAT is hard. But then again it doesn't help that I'm still not sure of some things in this damned human world. Well Ichigo's calling me so…

See ya!

Rukia Kuchiki

_Diary Entry 10: Later on 15__th__ January_

Hmph. Ichigo said it would be simple. YEAH RIGHT. I still don't know what I'm doing with a computer. He ended up having to type everything that I needed to type up. I feel kinda guilty, and annoyed at the same time. It's not my fault that I don't know how to use a computer!! People in Rukongai go on about how it'd be great to be a Shinigami. They don't teach you anything! And the gigai's are completely useless. The damn freaks of the 12th division focus on body shape, and not muscle. When 9 times out of 10 I need muscle. They say how you have to be smart to be a Shinigami. I see no intelligence what so ever. Except for the odd few, naming Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, Byakuya, wait a sec. It's pretty much just 10% of the seated officers. If I were human, I'd commit suicide knowing that the future of Karakura rested in the hands of these people. Ugh, I should go now.

Really, really tired,

Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

**Like I said, really, really sorry about the really late update. Will you guys forgive me?**


End file.
